Miss Aqua' Kindergarten Class
by socrazyimsane
Summary: Roxas' first day of kindergarten. He doesn't want to be there but with the promise of Sea-Salt ice-cream he agrees to be good. However is the young girl there sadder then him? And can he make her happy?


A/N: I own nothing. This was to make Chibi Roxas' day better. Go like their facebook page.

"But Mommy! I don't wanna go! Why can't I stay with you and Daddy?!" Cried a young blond boy, his bright blue eyes now clouded with tears as he hung to the hem of his mother's pink dress.

"Oh, Roxas, it will be okay. Miss Aqua is a very nice lady. You'll meet lots of new friends and by the end of school today you won't want to leave. Remember, we love you Hun." She smiled, squatting down to hug her young son.

"….But Mommy…." He mumbled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Roxas, if you let me and Mommy get back to work and be a good boy then we can get you Sea-Salt ice-cream after school." His father said, leaning against the wall. His young son was his spittng image; bright blue eyes and blond untameable spikes along where his most striking features.

Roxas beamed at that, hugging his mother tighter then hugging his father. "Ok! I'll be good Daddy!" He giggled, smiling. Anything for ice-cream! "I love you." He mumbled to his parents, blushing now as other kids began to trickle into Miss. Aqua's class.

"We love you too." His father smiled, kissing his son's forehead. The young blonde beamed. "Bye Daddy! Bye Mommy!" He smiled after wiping away the last of his tears.

He quickly scampred to the middle of the beige room to where a box of building blocks and action figures sat. Once he was sitting down he flashed a quick glance to his parents but they had left.

Now standing in the doorway was a small redheaded girl and a taller redheaded boy. The girl was clutching her brother's hand tightly and her blue eyes where filled with tears just like Roxas' had been. The taller boy's green eyes rolled.

They walked over to where Roxas was and he ducked his head to stare at his toys. "Say 'Hi' Kairi. You wants friends, right?" Asked the boy.

"Can't you?" Replied the girl softly.

"Hey. Kid." The boy started, making Roxas look up quickly. "This is Kairi, my little sister. And I'm in second grade, so no funny business! I'm Axel, got it memorized? She was to afraid to come alone so I'm here with her. Just for today." He said, grinning, sticking out his hand.

"I'm Roxas." The blonde grinned. "Want to play with me?" Roxas shook Axel's hand slowly, trying to mimick the way he saw his dad do it countless times.

Axel looked towards Kairi who slowly nodded. They sat down in unison and began to act out a small fighting scene for a few moments with the action figures before Missl Aqua clapped her hands together.

The whole class, kids spread out all over the room, turned to her. "Hi everyone. I'm your teacher, Miss. Aqua. Nice to meet you." She said, waving slightly and smiling.

Most of the other children smiled back at her. "Hi, Miss. Aqua!" They replied in unison.

"So, what we're going to do first is sit in a circle and tell everybody our name's and one thing we really like. I'll go first. My name is Aqua and I love to teach. Now let's all get in a circle and continue." She said, smiling and making sure the kids where in a basic circle around her after putting away the toys.

She pointed to a young boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. "I'm Sora and I like to play."

Onto the next boy with long silver hair and teal eyes. "I'm Riku. I like to play too."

A small boy with spiky blonde hair went third. "I'm Tidus and I like Blitzball!"

So forth went the discussion, Axel and Kairi going, along with a boy, Roxas thought he was his cousin, Ven, Zexion, Demyx, Namine, Seifer, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and then it was finally Roxas' turn.

"I'm Roxas…I like Sea-Salt Ice-cream." He said, grinning. ice-cream, especially Sea-salt ice-cream, would always be his favorite food.

"It's your turn hun." Miss. Aqua said. Roxas blinked. He had just went. He followed the path of his teacher's blue eyes and found a young girl, maybe younger then him, dressed in a black hoodie. She was sitting a few feet away from the circle with her head down.

"I don't want to talk." She mumbled. Roxas was the closest to her and he hardly heard it.

Aqua frowned. "Come on little one. It's okay."

The young girl shook her head and didn't talk.

Roxas frowned; she looked so sad.

He scooted himself backwards so he was sitting next to her. "I'm Roxas." He grinned, sticking out his hand like Axel had girl only looked at it blankly. "You're supposed to shake it. Then we can be friends!" He smiled.

She continued to stare for a few moments, the class silent, as they watched entrapped in this show of the weird quiet girl. She shook it. "My name is Xion." She mumbled.

"You look sad Xion. But don't be! We're friends now! And after today my Mommy and Daddy are bringing me out for Sea-Salt Ice-cream! It's my favorite and always makes me happy. Do you want some? 'Cause then you wont be so sad and stuff." He grinned.

She smiled softly, pushing off her hood gently. The black hair that framed her face brought out the blue in her eyes but her mouth was in a small frown. "….why? We don't know each other."

""Yeah, so? You shook my hand. That mean's we're friends now! And friends eat ice-cream together." He smiled.

Xion blushed, looking at the floor. "We're really friends?"

"Of course!" Roxas smiled.

Xion returned the smile and hugged the blond tightly. "You're my first friend Roxas."


End file.
